Somebody To Love
by IceDancex
Summary: Harry wonders when it will be his turn to find love. Set after the demise of Voldemort. Seventh years have returned to school to repeat their last year. Harry/?, Neville/Luna, Ron/Hermione, Dean/Seamus.


**This story is set after the demise of Voldemort. The characters we all know and love have returned to school to repeat their final year that was interrupted by the war. I'm really just experimenting with some writing. If people like it i will keep updating but I cant guarantee that it be regularly. Chances are I will be one of those people that will get into a story hit a block half way through then not update for another two months until that block is gone. but please bear with me and tell me what you think :)**

**Pairings: Harry/? , Neville/Luna, Ron/Hermione, Dean/Seamus**

**Warnings: As obvious by the Dean/Seamus pairing there are homosexual relationships in this story. Nothing too graphic though mostly implied. Things my change along the line depending on what path the story will follow.**

**Rating: T, just to be safe but it could be subject to change at some stage in the future.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Somebody to Love - Chapter 1**

"If anyone asks can you cover for me mate?" Ron asked his best mate as he shrugged on his jacket and bent to tie the laces on his shoes.

"Yeah, sure" Harry replied from his own four poster bed as he watched his friend ready himself for a long night out.

"Thanks, you're the greatest mate!" Ron threw him a grin before tip toeing across the room and making sure to close the dorm room door quietly behind him on the way out. He needn't have bothered though as Harry was the only occupant in the otherwise empty dorm. He looked around silently at the beds around him.

Next to his own was Ron's, the sheets in constant disarray. Ron never bothered with making his bed when he left it in the mornings. His reasoning was that he would only mess them back up again when he went to bed that night. To him it seemed a waste of energy doing something that was going to be messed up again just hours after he had done it the first time so he figured why bother.

Next to Ron's bed across from the doorway Stood Neville's four poster bed. He kept his things crisp and tidy; the sheets folded back just right and tucked in at the corners leaving nothing dangling down. His apparent tidiness was no doubt a result of his Grandmothers strict expectations.

Across the room were Seamus and Dean's beds, both neat enough but if he looked hard enough he could see a pair of Dean's jeans poking from underneath Seamus' pillow. Harry sighed. He wondered silently when they were going to come out to the rest of the dorm. He himself has accidentally walked in on them when they were fooling around. That was…embarrassing to say the least.

He promised them that he would never speak of it to anyone so that they could tell the others in their own time. While he felt happy that the pair had found each other after the devastation of the war he couldn't help it when the head of the monstrous green dragon rose in his chest. He couldn't help the twinge of jealousy as he realised that all of his mates had found someone to be with.

Seamus and Dean had each other.

Ron had Hermione.

And Neville had recently begun seeing Luna.

So here he was laying in his empty dorm room string at the high ceiling while his friends were out enjoying the company of those they cared for. All except for him. The Boy Who Lived.

The Boy Who Lived To Be Alone.

Harry sighed he could hear the whispered voices and shuffling footsteps approaching the door. Leaning up briefly he dragged the curtains closed around his bed and laid down once again, this time on his side and closing his eyes tightly.

The door creaked open quietly and two people shuffled in whispering to one another.

"Dean stop somebody's still in here" It must be Dean and Seamus then.

"Don't worry it's only Harry, he probably has silencing spells up any way" Seamus tried to reassure Dean.

"I don't know what if he doesn't….we can't do anything it would be too weird with anyone else in the room-" Dean protested.

"It will be fine, see – Hey Harry can you hear me?" Seamus said raising his voice.

Harry clenched his fists and stopped breathing for just a moment. He was unsure exactly why he didn't just reply, instead he stayed silent. They began speaking again, this time with normal tones and not their earlier hushed voices.

"See I told you, he can't hear a thing. You have nothing to worry about" There was footsteps then silence.

"Well, only if you're sure" then there was the sound of rustling clothes, gasping breaths and then a small wet sound as their lips separated.

"Of course I'm sure, I love you".

"I love you, too".

Harry tried his best to drown out everything that happened next but all he could think was why couldn't he have somebody to love and call his own?

As he drifted off to the sound of rustling bed sheets, groaning mattress springs and panting breaths he vowed that he would one day have someone he could do such things with. Someone he could hold to his chest at night and someone he could wake up holding every morning.

Harry was determined to find somebody to love.

**Sorry it's short but hopefully I will have another (hopefully longer) chapter posted once I have finished typing it up.**

**Please review!**


End file.
